Behind the Ice
by jhm.59
Summary: A 'facelift' of Behind the Ice, by SteeleRanger 'aka' jhm.59. There are character name changes and different plotlines.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own any characters or material from the Patriot.**

"Mary! Wake up! We must leave; they're here!"

I arose sleepily from my bed and was about to snap at my older brother, David, for waking me when I saw them. A column of at least fifty British Green Dragoons was riding toward our plantation, lit torches in hand, glowing in the eerily still darkness. Leading the men was the notoriously cold-hearted Colonel William Tavington, who rode with fearless abandon atop his equally famed stallion, Asmodeus.

I ran downstairs, nearly tripping on a step as I made my way to the kitchen and toward the cellar. By now, the Dragoons were just outside the house, the bloodlust of their presence permeating the air. I was just getting to the cellar where my brother was waiting for me when the front door opened and Col. Tavington stepped in. He was an arresting sight unto himself; tall, solid and athletically built, with a pair of wolfish eyes that glinted hauntingly in the firelight. Tavington took a couple of slow, purposeful steps in the direction of the corner where I was hidden, crouched in the darkness, unable to reach the cellar without being detected. He took out a pistol and cocked it, wandering around the kitchen in search of any form of life as his spurred boots rang upon the wood floor.

Heart pounding and breathing shallow, I watched as he advanced closer and closer to where I was. This would be the end of me! A single shot in the darkness before the very eyes of the devil!

Just when I was sure he would find me, Col. Tavington suddenly turned away and began to leave the kitchen. I let out a soundless breath of relief and shifted, relaxing ever so slightly, but it was too soon; the floorboards beneath me creaked in the empty silence and Tavington doubled back, wrenching me up by the arm, holding the blade of his saber to my throat. I could feel the beating of his eager, enraged heart as he held me to him.

"Well, well, well, what have we here," he sneered, a wicked smile playing across his lips.

Before I could reply, Col. Tavington pulled me outside, the saber still fast to my throat, nicking my skin. Pulling me near his horse, quickly binding my wrists, ignoring the blood from the saber prick. An officer approached him and the colonel spoke to him in a gruff tone, "Fire the house and any other buildings on the property."

I stared at the colonel in disbelief. He rolled his eyes and spoke, "Well you've got your life… for now…"

Tavington hoisted me on his horse, climbing in the saddle behind me and urged Asmodeus forward at a canter toward some nearby woods, waiting for his men to finish his dirty work. He dismounted; I dared not move from the horse, for the colonel was still armed and watching me closely.

"You are Mary Webb, are you not?" he asked brusquely, breaking the silence.

"What is it to you if I am or if I am not," I snapped heatedly.

Col. Tavington smirked.

"My my, we're feisty."

Asmodeus snorted in agreement, shifting beneath me.

"Enough! I demand an explanation as to why you are holding me captive!"

"Can't do that unless you tell me who you are. Pity…" said Tavington in a bored tone.

"If I do, you'll kill me."

"Not just yet, but I make no promises," he spoke silkily. "Now, a name."

I remained silent for some time, hoping to wait him out, but he just stood there, smirking with an arrogant glint in his eyes as if he had more than enough time to hear me talk. A cold wind raced through the trees and I shivered without my shawl.

"Cold, are you?" Tavington chuckled mirthlessly.

"I am _fine_," I replied tightly. Asmodeus tossed his head and sidestepped, nearly knocking me off balance.

"Be careful, we wouldn't want to take a spill now would we?" the colonel mocked.

"Bite your tongue!" I hissed.

Tavington grinned evilly and was silent for a few moments, the wind howling around us. Finally, I gave in and murmured, "My last name is Webb."

"Then you _are_ Mary Webb?"

"Yes. Now, why am I here?"

Col. Tavington answered in an amused tone, "I believe your father, Charles Webb, has some valuable information for me. I was going to use your brother to get it from him, but you shall do just wonderfully."

I had little time to contemplate his words when Tavington's men approached, The colonel mounted Asmodeus, holding me tightly to him with his right hand. I could feel him through his breeches and the thought of it made me dizzy with worry. He paid me no heed as he ordered his men to move out, and they galloped off into the chilly night.

* * *

After what seemed like hours of riding, the Dragoons reached their destination, an estate that they were using for their headquarters. Col. Tavington dismounted, pulling me roughly off his horse and toward a side door of the estate while one of his men led Asmodeus away. Once through the door, he all but hauled me up a flight of stairs to a door at the end of a narrow hallway. Unlocking the door, he pushed me through.

"These are your quarters. You are to remain here unless I say otherwise."

I glanced around at my surroundings. The room was casually furnished with a wood framed bed, a chest of drawers, an armoire, and an empty bookshelf.

"Really, you place me in such fine dwellings?"

Tavington snorted. "Cornwallis thinks highly enough of you to offer such a room. If it were up to me…" he stepped forward, ghosting a gloved hand across my cheek, tracing my lips with his thumb as he leaned in close until we were a hairsbreadth apart, "Well, you would certainly warm a _bed_ nicely."

The colonel backed away and loosened my bonds, brushing my sore wrists as he let them drop to the floor. His breathing quickened as his arousal grew.

"Colonel," I spoke, my voice shaking. It was enough to pull him from his reverie and his countenance assumed a cold look.

"You may go," I said more boldly than I felt.

Col. Tavington smirked and stalked out of the room, locking the door behind him.

I sat down on the bed, my mind racing. I needed to find something to pick the lock, but I couldn't search just yet. The noise might cause suspicion. I would have to wait until daybreak.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke late the next morning and saw that a washbasin had been brought into the room, along with a pitcher of water.

"Well, there _are_ gentlemen here…" I muttered, pouring the water into the basin. It had already cooled, but I hardly minded; I needed to get the dirt and memories of the night before away from me.

Looking down at my dress, I noticed that it had been ruffled, but not torn; still, my wrist was bruised where the colonel had grabbed it. I frowned, stripping down and stepping into the water, shivering. After a moment of cold shock, I poured water over my hair, soaking the curly black locks.

Once I had washed, I stepped out of the tub, hugging myself, dripping water. I had not been left a towel, so I went over to the chest of drawers and went through them until I found a white towel. Quickly drying off, I searched the armoire for a fresh dress. There was one hanging, about my size, in a shade of light blue. I took it out and laid it on the bed before changing into my shift, petticoat, stays, and finally the gown. There was a brush atop the chest of drawers and I used it to untangle my wet hair before putting it in a chignon. Last were the shoes and shawl.

I turned toward the chest of drawers and began my search for something to pick the locked door. I rifled through trousers, linen shirts, vests and stockings but found nothing. I went to the armoire; nothing but dresses and petticoats.

"Damn," I gave an uncharacteristic curse, discouraged. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a small portrait of a soldier, hanging on the far right wall. It was not out of reach and I carefully took it down, revealing the nail behind it. Just what I needed!

Prying the nail loose from the wall, I made my way to the door and worked it into the lock. With a click, the lock gave. I waited a moment before stepping out, wrapping the shawl around me. The hall was strangely empty and I made my way downstairs, spying a couple of guards and hung back. My mind raced with excuses, anything to get past them.

Suddenly, one of the guards, a young man of about twenty, looked my way.

"Not another step," he said, stepping toward me, his fellow guard standing behind him.

"Oh? Is that so," I asked slyly, stepping closer to him.

"Colonel Tavington forbids it," he replied, placing a hand on my arm.

"Ah, but we wouldn't want to bruise such delicate skin," I purred, lifting his fingers off of me before leaning up until our faces were less than an inch apart, and traced the line of his jaw with my index finger, resting it on his lips. "No, that would be… _disastrous_."

The guard smirked and bent down to whisper in my ear.

"Come with me."

"When I return."

"Where will you go?"

"Not far, I assure you."

The guard waived me by and I found the side door that Tavington had brought me through the night before. There were woods nearby. Unfortunately, the place was crawling with Redcoats. I had managed to get past a couple of guards, but could I face any more men?

I wrapped my shawl around my head and slowly made my way around the estate grounds and into the woods. The ordeal took a great amount of time, and it was late afternoon by the time I made it into the woods. I had to find shelter soon or risk being caught in the cold night air. Fortunately, the path I chose was well worn and there was still a fair amount of daylight left for traveling.

Wandering on the path for several miles, I paused, my feet aching in the tight shoes I wore. Yet there was no use in abandoning them and getting frostbite. In the distance, I could make out light and the outline of a pub. It would be safer than nothing at all.

Just as I was about to continue on, I heard the thundering of hooves behind me and looked over my shoulder to see lit torches blazing along my pathway. In a panic, I hid behind a large, overbearing bush and waited.

The Dragoons made their way right next to where I was hidden and as luck would have it, Col. Tavington halted his horse right by the bush I was hiding behind.

"Bordon, men, well done this evening," he spoke stiffly, giving a hint of a nod.

Tavington dismissed his men; some of them rode off toward the pub, while others turned toward the estate. As they were leaving, I was exposed in the firelight and one of the soldiers spotted me.

"Colonel!" he called.

I didn't have a moment to move before Tavington dismounted with the swiftness of a fox and grabbed me roughly around the waist, pulling me up to stand against him.

"Leave!" he commanded to the soldier, and he turned his horse toward the estate. Col. Tavington stayed behind, tightening his hold on my waist with one arm, while he threaded his fingers into my hair, loosening my chignon as he pulled my head back, exposing my throat.

"My my, we do look _delectable_ tonight," he whispered, ghosting his lips across my neck. The touch was sensuous, forbidden and dangerous.

"Colonel, _stop_."

"But you do enjoy it, do you not?" he breathed in my ear.

"Stop!" I twisted away from his hungry mouth.

Tavington released his hold on my head but grabbed my wrists, holding them behind my back and bound them tightly. Then, he hoisted me on Asmodeus, mounted and we rode off to the estate.

Once in my room, he immediately noticed the portrait and nail.

"So that is how you did it," he mused, still holding my wrists. "Clever girl…. Don't try it again."

With that, he shoved me roughly to the ground, picked up the nail and left, locking the door once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Nearly a month had passed. There had been no word from my father or brother. I spent endless hours in the room Tavington had first brought me to. Thankfully, I was able to have books sent up to me, and I did leave to eat and bathe. Yet there always seemed to be a guard keeping a close eye on me. How I didn't bore myself into oblivion in that room, I do not know. Tavington visited when he was not on duty or presiding over his men. His presence, as ever, was intimidating. If there weren't guards nearby, I am sure he would have had his way with me. The man was hungrier than a starved wolf. His eyes, an uncommonly light blue, glinted with lust and malice; otherwise, they might have been entrancing. But no, there was nothing good left in him.

The time was nearly noon; I had just finished my midday meal when there was a sound at my door and Col. Tavington entered my room, a look of disdain on his face as he thrust a lilac dress into my arms.

"Don't tell me you were so kind as to get me a new dress," I spoke dryly.

Tavington snorted.

"Oh no, I had something _else_ in mind," he sneered.

"If perversity is all you've got-"

"Hold your tongue," the colonel snapped. "It is for a ball this evening."

"I am to accompany _you_ to a ball?" I spoke in surprise.

"It was either you or a whore," he replied casually, "Can't do that to my reputation, can I?"

I narrowed my eyes and turned away from him, muttering, "Bastard."

The colonel scoffed and left the room, shutting the door decisively behind him. I turned reluctantly to the dress. Where had he gotten it? I hoped it was not from one of his women. Picking the dress up, I inhaled its smell; it was fresh and looked hardly used. Slowly, I removed my dress to try the new one on. Its bodice was lower than I was used to, but still tasteful.

That evening, after bathing and getting dressed, Col. Tavington met me at my door. He looked immaculate in an officer's dress uniform, saber sheathed at his side, and I could not help but pause.

"I knew you couldn't resist…" he smirked in an unfriendly manner at my stare and took a step toward me.

Unconsciously, I took a step back, but Tavington put his hand around the back of my neck, drawing me in close.

"Now now, we'll have plenty of time for _that_…" he spoke, barely above a whisper, raking his eyes across my bodice.

Infuriated, I reached out to strike him, but he caught my wrist and twisted it to my side.

"Be a good girl, my dear, and maybe you will live to see this night through with your dignity intact."

I was thankful for the silence on the way to the ball. Tavington didn't even look at me until we were announced. Some of the loyalists glanced warily at me; they must have known my father. Col. Tavington noticed this as well but maintained his bearing, and led me, if not a little forcefully, toward the wine table. There were also sandwiches, but he went straight for the wine, taking his first glass with an air of abandon. I raised a brow.

"You're not going to enjoy it?"

The colonel's eyes narrowed and he took another, holding it in his hand, inspecting the red liquid as crowds began to gather. There were officers, loyal supporters, and women in fine dresses, chatting, gossiping and dancing. One officer, a man wearing a tricorne hat and a powdered wig, with a clean face and chilling blue eyes made his way toward us and addressed the colonel.

"Colonel Tavington…"

"General O'Hara…" Tavington spoke tightly.

"Unusual company you hold here." he said, eyeing me with suspicious dislike.

"She'll be quiet once she's learned her place." Tavington replied with casual conceit.

"You watch yourself," O'Hara warned. "She is here on business, not to warm your bed."

"Oh, but if I just _play_ with her…" the colonel purred sarcastically.

O'Hara rolled his eyes and left while I glared at the colonel.

"You beast!" I hissed.

The colonel's lips curled into a frosty grin.

"Certainly, we haven't forgotten our manners, have we?" he tisked.

I stared at him in silence that was interrupted when we were called to the contredanse. At first, I was paired with Tavington but the pairing switched as the dance commenced. Still, I kept a close watch on him and he on I. I was not surprised to find he was a skilled dancer. Judging from his class, he should have been. I had learned simple dances as a child, but had never been to any ball.

After the dance, the colonel led me off the floor, his grip surprisingly light, yet I could not hope to pull away from him.

"Colonel," a man spoke, approaching us.

"Captain," Tavington replied, pausing to acknowledge the man.

"Who is this fine young lady?" he asked.

"This is Mary Webb. She is here on business." Tavington replied frankly. "Miss Webb, this is Captain Bordon."

"A pleasure," Bordon said politely, kissing my hand. "Are you visiting for very long?"

"That remains to be seen," Tavington cut in.

"I see," Bordon nodded, trespassing no more. "Sir, milady… good evening."

Bordon retreated into the crowds of visitors and the colonel attempted to lead us to a secluded area but was stopped by a woman dressed in pale yellow, her red hair up in curls.

"Colonel Tavington," she addressed him, her grey eyes glimmering.

"Mia," he paused, kissing her delicate hand, gazing steadily at the woman.

"A pleasure to see you this evening, Colonel. How I have missed your visits…" she spoke boldly.

"I have been _occupied_."

"Ah yes; and who is the lovely lady accompanying you this evening?"

"She is here on business," he replied.

"Oh I'm sure…" Mia replied with a smirk. "As always."

"Well I am certainly _not_ bedding him, if that is what you think," I snapped.

Tavington gripped my arm and Mia raised a brow.

"Well, Colonel, there is no way you'll find a warm bed with an attitude like _that_," the woman said scornfully.

Tavington smirked.

"I have my ways."

"Of course you do," Mia murmured, reaching up to stroke the side of Tavington's face; he took her hand and brushed his lips across it.

"Later."

Mia gave a foxy smile and dismissed herself, leaving Tavington and I alone.

"Is that _all_ you think about?" I asked as soon as no one was within earshot.

"One must wonder," The colonel replied simply, stroking the side of my face.

"Get your wretched hands off me!"

Col. Tavington reacted before I could blink, with a swift, harsh slap. I stumbled, grabbing my burning cheek.

"Monster!" I cried shrilly, but the colonel paid no heed and pulled me even further away from the crowds, covering my mouth with his hand. We reached a large tree and he pinned me to it. Horrified, I screamed into his hand and he tightened his grip.

"Not one sound from you…" he threatened, giving my forehead a featherlight kiss, bracing me against the tree as he lifted my legs up around his waist.

I balked at the feeling of him against me, so warm and eager. In an instant, his lips were on mine in a ardent kiss, full of passion and power as he slid his hands further up my legs. He paused, pulling away, his hands still on my thighs.

"You stopped," I breathed.

"I did, didn't I," Tavington mocked, loosening his grip on me. "Such a shame; you tasted so ravishing."

I gave the colonel a black look, taking a step away from him to straighten my skirts.

"Miss Webb?"

I turned.

"That was merely a threat; I do not promise niceties next time."


	4. Chapter 4

Tavington and I returned to my quarters that evening in silence. He gave me a withering look before striding out of the room, locking the door behind him. The room was dark save for a lit candle that had been brought in earlier. Taking the candle, I set it on top of the chest of drawers as I undressed. Then, I got into bed, pulling the covers tightly around me. Truthfully, the colonel had shaken me. But I was more angry than afraid. His arrogance was boundless, overwhelming. As if to accent the fact, I heard Mia's voice just outside my door as she greeted Col. Tavington for the evening.

"Whore," I scowled and turned to face the wall, falling into a light sleep.

Tavington rapped at my door early the next morning. He looked nearly impeccable, but his face was slightly flushed.

"How was your evening with Mia?" I asked smartly.

Tavington's eyes glinted dangerously.

"Oh don't you wish you knew?" he replied.

"Don't fool yourself." I said shortly.

"But surely, you must have enjoyed our evening together…"

My cheeks reddened.

"I most certainly did _not!_"

"Then why did you ask why I stopped?"

"I… that is _not_ fair. I was sure you would continue."

"And I would have. But you see, if I did, the consequences would be dire. I would not take that risk."

"Don't tell me you have _manners_." I said sarcastically.

"I have _rules_."

"Well that is a start."

Tavington rolled his eyes and said, "Well, do you want to go for breakfast or not?"

The morning meal was a welcome, but still stiff. There were mostly officers at the dining table, including Lord Cornwallis and Brig. Gen. O'Hara. The colonel seated us toward the end of the table just as a servant brought our plates. There was ham, porridge and bread, with tea.

Several of the officers, including Cornwallis, stared at us and O'Hara cleared his throat. Tavington picked at his food, cutting the ham into small square pieces and moving it far away from the bread. I, on the other hand, had to pace myself through the food. It was a welcome change to the gruel that had been brought to me.

"Colonel, did you _starve_ her?" O'Hara asked, watching me eat; I put my fork down in embarrassment.

"No, General, I did not." Tavington replied shortly.

Gen. O'Hara snorted and the colonel gave him a subtle glare.

"That would be a first," the general murmured under his breath.

The colonel must have not heard him, for he continued to eat and pick at his food, taking a few bites before putting his fork down.

Breakfast ended in a stony silence, one Tavington seemed eager to escape, as he led me outside on the grounds. I grew nervous as he led me toward the woods.

"Did you hear anything from my father," I asked, breaking the silence, trying to stay calm.

"I have not," Tavington replied, turning to face me.

I frowned.

"I thought you would have by now."

"These things take time." The colonel said shortly.

"All right… why are we out here," I asked.

"Do you want to be locked up all day?"

"Really, you're not so kind," I replied.

"True enough. I wanted some space."

Tavington took a few steps forward, quietly taking in his surroundings before gesturing for me to follow.

"Not if you're going to repeat your behavior from last night," I said stubbornly.

The colonel's eyes glinted icily.

"That was not a _question_," he snapped.

"There are men everywhere. If I scream, _you_ will be the one to pay."

"Really, is that so? Because from my standpoint, you amount to little more than a whore. They won't listen to you."

"And will they listen to you? Your superiors seem to disregard-"

"That is _enough _from you! What my superiors think of me is none of your business."

"But it does reflect upon you-"

The colonel took a step toward me and in one swift movement, had his hand around my throat. I glowered at him, despite the bruising grip.

"You _will_ let me go; if you bruise me, I assure you, your superiors _will_ hear of it." I hissed.

Tavington slowly released me, trailing his hand from my neck to the shawl around the neckline of my dress, and slid it underneath.

"Exquisite," he murmured.

I stepped back but before I could yell, the colonel had drawn his pistol.

"You will stand down," he ordered.

Without thinking, I turned and ran toward the estate. Tavington fired a shot behind me, just missing my heel, but did not follow as I made my way to my quarters, slamming the door behind me.


	5. Chapter 5

I made my way to the bed and tucked my knees up to my chest, hugging myself as I half expected the colonel to burst through the door. Instead, O'Hara opened the door, a look of genuine concern on his face.

"Miss Webb, are you all right? I spotted you making your way with haste across the grounds."

"Just a bit surprised. The colonel is an intense man."

The general sniffed.

"Yes, he is. Too intense, I'm afraid. If he does bother you again, do let me know."

"Thank you, General."

O'Hara nodded before leaving the room.

I remained in my room for the rest of the day; Tavington must have gone on patrol, as he did not return to the estate until late in the evening with a light meal for me to eat. I accepted the bread wordlessly, looking away from him as I ate.

"Going to cooperate, are we," he sneered.

"I'm hungry," I replied simply.

"Indeed," Tavington spoke, barely above a whisper as he reached out with a gloved hand to touch the bruise forming on my neck.

I forced myself to look into his eyes and was surprised not to find lust, but a strange, morbid, childish curiosity, as if he couldn't believe he had bruised me, yet admired his work just the same.

"You bruised me…"

"I did," he said softly, withdrawing his hand. "Are you going to alert the general?" he dared.

"That remains to be seen."

Tavington's eyes flashed with a hint of nervousness but he quickly recovered his cold demeanor.

"A simple reprimand; hardly worth the trouble, I think."

The colonel gave me a narrow-eyed look and left my room, the spurs of his boots ringing in the empty hall.

I awoke early the next morning; Tavington had not come to my quarters and my door was unlocked, so I left, accompanied by a guard, for a walk on the grounds. The air was chilly but refreshing, and the guard gave me enough distance to make me feel comfortable. We started toward the gardens, but I was more curious to visit the stables, for I always had an interest in horses. When I asked the guard to lead me there, he looked at me warily.

"Miss, you will not try to escape, will you," he asked.

"No," I replied.

"Then follow me," he said, leading me to the stables, stopping at the first stall on the right, where a young black mare made her home.

"This is Ember. I'm afraid she doesn't really have a master. She was acquired in a raid and is used when needed."

The mare looked up from her trough of hay, ears pricked forward at the guard.

"Hello, girl," he said kindly, stroking the white patch on her nose.

Ember cried out softly, lipping his fingers.

"I've thought of taking her, but I do not have the room; my own gelding is enough for me," the guard spoke thoughtfully. "Besides, she's no war horse. Too soft hearted."

"I wonder how she would do as a broodmare. She could drop a good foal."

"Perhaps…"

Just then, the sound of hooves clopping on the stable floor alerted us and Tavington rode in at a quick walk, stopping his stallion on the opposite end of the stables. He put Asmodeus in his stall before he noticed us.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a clipped tone, approaching me.

"I was just looking at the horses. I needed some fresh air," I replied, keeping my tone light.

"And _you_ believed her," The colonel asked the guard.

"Sir, she did not run when I escorted her out and has shown no hostile behavior."

Tavington quirked a brow, dismissing the guard.

"Ember seems friendly enough," I tried.

The colonel's features appeared to soften; he paused in front of the mare and held out his hand, allowing her to sniff it.

"She's a sturdy one; a might chubby though," he assessed.

"Maybe she doesn't get enough exercise," I suggested.

"Likely," the colonel replied before a sharp neigh caught his attention; Asmodeus was causing a ruckus in his stall, chewing on his feed bucket.

"Right…" Tavington rolled his eyes, walking over to the stallion. "Couldn't wait just one minute, could you?"

Asmodeus bobbed his head and snorted while the colonel fetched some oats and hay for him, pouring them into his feed bucket. The stallion tucked in greedily. Tavington watched his horse eat, a look of ease in his eyes. I stared at this moment of peace, not wanting to break it.

"Insatiable chap," he commented, stroking the stallion's face.

"Is he as cruel as they say he is," I asked before I could stop myself.

Tavington glanced over at me and replied, "I suppose it depends. Why don't you see for yourself?"

"Sir?"

"Go on, see if he likes you." the colonel smirked.

I swallowed, making my way reluctantly to the stallion, whom had turned back to his feed.

"Hey boy," I spoke in more calm a tone than I felt as I reached out for his face.

Asmodeus looked up from his oats, looking at me with curious brown eyes, letting out a snort as I touched his nose. It was soft and warm. The stallion shuddered and I pulled away.

"Try again," Tavington murmured, gently pulling the horse's head to my hand.

Again, I touched the Thoroughbred's nose; he nibbled my fingertips and stood still.

"Good boy," I said softly, brushing Asmodeus' face with the back of my hand. After a moment, the stallion had his fill and went back to eating his oats.

"He's not so terrible…" I spoke, turning to the colonel.

"Asmodeus is just playing the gentleman." Tavington replied. "Still, he might like you."

"Wouldn't that be something?"

The colonel huffed.

"Well, don't get your hopes up."


	6. Chapter 6

A week passed. I was just finishing my morning meal with the officers when a postman distracted Col. Tavington away from the table with a letter. He broke the seal of the letter and read its contents quickly before tucking it away and returning to the table.

"Your father has managed to get a letter to me," he murmured so that only I could hear.

"My-"

"We will discuss it later."

After the meal, Tavington led me to the estate library and briefly allowed me to browse the books. Among them were _An Enquiry Concerning Human Understanding_, by David Hume, _Robinson Crusoe_, by Daniel DeFoe and _A Modest Proposal_, by Jonathan Swift. I reached for the book by Hume when the colonel cleared his throat, pulling my attention away.

"You said my father had written to you," I asked.

"Yes, he has agreed to offer information for your release. I am to meet him in one week, _alone_."

I sighed with relief.

"There is still one _little_ thing…" the colonel spoke. "Your father could be caught and hanged."

"He might not even come forward at all. He has his loyalties."

"But you are his daughter."

"Colonel, he has a _son_. That is enough for him."

Tavington raised a brow.

"We shall see…"

With that, the colonel allowed me to take _An Enquiry Concerning Human Understanding_ before escorting me back to my room while he went on patrol.

Two nights later, I was just finishing with an evening bath when there was a knock at the door to my room.

"A moment, please," I called, grabbing a towel to dry myself off before pulling on my shift. Wringing my wet hair, I went to the door and pulled it ajar.

Col. Tavington stood just outside, his expression serious, hinting disquiet.

"I have a letter…"

"From my father?"

"No. A Colonel Harry Burwell has discovered your father's motives and has captured him. He is sentenced to hang at dawn."

I froze.

"Is there nothing that can be done?" I choked.

"Your father aided the British; he knew he was risking his life." Tavington replied shortly.

"But-"

"I will leave you be." the colonel cut me off.

With that, he closed the door, leaving me alone in the room, aching with grief and anger. I let out a strangled cry, pounding the door with my fists before I sank to the floor in a fit of tears.


	7. Chapter 7

The next week passed by at an agonizingly slow pace. I did not take meals and spent most of my time lolling by the window of my room in a daze. My eyes were red and stung from tears shed.

"Miss Webb? Miss Webb! Please, unlock the door!" a familiar voice sounded from outside of my room. It was Gen. O'Hara.

"Please, don't. Let me be," I called back.

"There are concerns for your well-being; you _must_ open the door!"

"No."

The general retreated and returned with Colonel Tavington, who unlocked the door.

"Mary…" the colonel raised a brow, taking in my disheveled appearance.

"My god, girl, what have you done to yourself?" O'Hara asked in surprise.

I turned away in embarrassment, choking back a sob.

"O'Hara, fetch a servant. The lady needs to be tended to." Tavington ordered, stepping toward me.

"Colonel…" O'Hara glared, but followed his subordinate's order.

"Mary…" Tavington continued to step toward me.

"No," I whimpered.

The colonel reached for my arm and pulled me to him, supporting me.

"No!" I pulled away, pounding his chest with my fists several times before he took my hands and held them at my sides.

"Be still!"

O'Hara returned with a maidservant carrying a tray of food, who shooed the men out of the room.

"Sit, sit!" she instructed, pointing to the foot of the bed.

As soon as I seated myself, she thrust the tray of food into my lap and felt my forehead.

"No fever; just exhaustion. Now, _eat!"_ she implored.

I ate slowly, only taking a few bites of the bread I was given before I stopped.

"I'm not hungry."

"Miss-"

"I will _not_!" I snapped, shoving the tray aside.

"Miss! You will calm yourself!"

"Leave!" I yelled.

"Miss Webb!"

"GET OUT!"

The maidservant fled and I threw the cup of tea on the tray after her. It shattered against the door as I curled into a ball on the bed, crying bitterly.

An hour later there was a soft knock at my door and Col. Tavington entered, eying the shattered cup and tray of food.

"Go away."

Tavington arched a brow.

"I see you accepted the meal." he spoke with an air of sarcasm.

"Get out!"

Tavington's features tightened and he crossed the room in three swift steps.

"If you will not eat, then you _will_ drink this," he said stiffly, handing me a large cup of tea.

"What is it," I asked tersely.

"Poppy tea; it will help you relax."

"You intend to drug me?"

"I _intend_ to get you to _calm down_."

"And if I don't take it?"

"Don't test me, Miss Webb. You _will _take it, whether I have to force you or not."

I took the cup from him and sipped. It burned my mouth and tasted unspeakably horrid. Gagging, I tried to push the tea aside, but the colonel held it firmly to my mouth, forcing the liquid down my throat.

"_Drink_." he commanded.

I choked the tea down, coughing after I finished, pausing with surprise as I felt the colonel's breath warm against my skin.

"Rest," he whispered, kissing the side of my neck; I shuddered and he pulled away, taking the empty cup from me.

With that, Tavington left my room. I settled down on the bed, covered in a blanket, grazing the spot where the colonel had kissed me. As time passed, I felt a relaxing haze come over me and succumbed to much needed sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

I awoke later that night, my mind still in a fog from the drugged tea. Col. Tavington was sitting in a chair nearby, staring pensively at the wall and I let out a soft gasp of surprise upon seeing him.

"Can you stand," he asked.

"I'm fine," I replied shortly, attempting to get up from the bed. Taking two shaky steps, my head began to swim and Tavington caught me before I could fall. Had my thoughts been clearer, I would have pulled away from him.

"Go away…" I fought weakly.

"Let's get you cleaned up," The colonel said, gesturing to a washbasin with steaming water.

I paled.

"You are _not_ helping me bathe!"

Tavington chuckled mirthlessly.

"You have frightened the servants."

"Not with _you_," I repeated.

"Very well," He said, turning his back to me.

"Will you not leave?"

"You nearly tripped getting out of bed. How am I to trust you bathing," the colonel queried in an arrogant tone.

I huffed, moving a step further from him and then saw my predicament. There was no

way I could get out of my dress alone.

"It's impossible," I mouthed.

The colonel smirked and stepped towards me, facing my back and worked deftly with my dress until I could shrug out of it. I hugged myself, dressed only in my corset, undergarments and petticoats.

"That's enough," I spoke, beginning to panic.

"Your corset…"

Before I could respond, Tavington had moved his way purposefully through the laces of my corset and freed it from my body. I began to shake, but was still dulled from the haze.

"I believe you can do the rest…" he said, turning his back once more.

Reluctantly, I peeled off my clothing and stepped into the washbasin, sinking as deeply as I could into the water, terribly embarrassed at my exposure. Soaking my hair, I began to wash it when my vision began to blur and I stared blankly ahead of me. Tavington huffed.

"I'm fine."

I tried again but the blurriness did not clear and the water from the tub appeared to come rushing to my face. Startled, I let out a small cry.

In an instant, the colonel was behind me, holding me steady with one hand and the other, wetting and washing my hair, untangling the black tresses and giving them a healthy lather; all the while he worked in silence.

Once he was finished with my hair, he grabbed a wet, soapy cloth and rubbed the back of my neck and back with it in fine, gentle strokes. Not once did he look me in the eye.

"You can manage the rest, can you not?" he asked, stroking the back of my shoulders with the cloth.

I nodded and took the cloth from him, slowly finishing the wash on my own. Then, I got out of the tub and grabbed a nearby towel, wrapping it tightly around me, managing one step before feeling too shaky to continue.

Again, the colonel steadied me and this time, I rested against him for a moment. He smelled fresh, with the faint scent of horse.

"Your shift," he spoke, breaking me from my reverie.

"Right," I replied numbly before handing him the towel; he held it as a guard, while I pulled on my shift with some difficulty. Then he helped me into my petticoats, laced up my corset and helped me pull on a fresh dress.

"Sit, and I will get you something to eat."

With that, the colonel left me sitting in the chair before returning shortly with some bread and tea.

"Oh no, I think _not_." I spoke, eying the tea, blinking the blurriness away.

"It isn't poppy tea. And you'll do well to eat this time." Tavington said, setting the tray before me.

Again, I took a few small bites and stopped. I was alone in a room with a man, a _dangerous_ man, whom I hardly knew, sharing intimate moments. If he cared to, he could change on a whim into an unmanageable beast. My father would have been ashamed to see me with the likes of him. And now I had besmirched his name in death.

"I can't do it."

"You _will_ eat." Tavington spoke sternly.

"I can't! Don't you see? I have dishonored my father; I am a wretch!"

"Your father is _not_ here! You _must_ think and do for _yourself_." he said firmly. "Now, eat."

I looked away, frustrated, embarrassed, and saddened.

Picking up a slice of buttered bread, I nibbled it mindlessly until I felt a surge of hunger and ate with more gusto.

Once I was finished eating, Tavington took the tray and left. Still feeling the effects of the tea but not so lightheaded, I managed to pull my way out of the dress, corset and petticoats and climbed back into bed, falling into a drowsy sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Two days passed. Tavington was away on patrol and I managed to get myself out and about the estate. Gen. O'Hara, in the colonel's absence, saw fit to escort me about the frost-laden grounds.

"I am sorry to hear about your father," he said politely as he walked with me around the gardens, holding my arm.

I looked away and said nothing, eying a rose covered with frost. Touching a petal, I felt it crumple and wilt in my hand. A strong gust of wind kicked up and the general removed his jacket, placing it on my shoulders.

"Won't you be cold?" I asked.

"Don't worry about me," the general replied.

I smiled gratefully, pulling the coat tightly around me.

"Winters in England are cold, but not like this," he said.

"I believe the soldiers are receiving the worst of it," I spoke as we made our way out of the gardens and headed toward the stables. Ember was in her stall, rolling contentedly on the straw laden floor, whinnying. Upon seeing us, she got lazily to her feet and shook.

I held my hand out to meet her obliging mouth. The mare lipped it, searching for a treat.

"Spoiled girl," O'Hara spoke as he stood beside me.

Ember flicked her ears in his direction, listening to his words.

"She needs to be ridden," I said, stroking her face.

"Perhaps, but who will ride her?"

I hesitated and O'Hara frowned.

"Certainly not _you_. You'd probably ride off."

"And where would I go, General? Please, let me ride her; no one else will."

General O'Hara went silent in contemplation, reaching out to idly stroke Ember's nose.

"Groom her and I'll find a saddle. But you're not going alone."

I grinned excitedly and fetched some brushes, stepping into Ember's stall as I pulled the general's jacket on.

Ember stared at me; her ears pricked forward as I grabbed a brush and began to stroke her back and rump. Once her body was done, I switched brushes and went to her mane, which was tangled with knots, covered in dirt and dust. I worked with my fingers and the brush to get her mane to a soft shine. Then, I went to her tail, which was just as snarled. I brushed and pulled; Ember stood resting on a foot, half asleep. Gen. O'Hara came by with a saddle and saddle blanket.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to ride astride."

I shrugged as the general put the blanket and saddle on the mare. Then, he gave me a leg up into the saddle, leading Ember out into the stable hall before saddling his own horse, a Lipizzaner mix named Willow. Once ready, he lead me out of the stables and back toward the gardens. Willow walked with a proud gate, while Ember ambled along, admiring frozen weeds in her path.

"Come on, you," I tugged slightly on her reins as she bent down to nibble a weed. The mare picked up her head and pricked her ears toward me before continuing on at a lazy stroll.

I sighed.

"You'll never get anywhere, acting like that."

O'Hara, noticing my predicament, stopped Willow and chuckled.

"Be firm with her," he advised.

I dug my heels into Ember's sides and made a kissing sound. The mare sped to a trot, swishing her tail.

"There we are," the general complimented, pushing his mare into a jog. Willow snorted, tossing her head.

We trotted through the gardens and out to an open field.

"We should probably turn back. There are too many ruts out there." O'Hara pointed out.

I nodded and we turned back toward the stables, where we unsaddled, groomed, and put the horses in their stalls.

"Thank you for the ride," I said to the general, giving him his jacket as he escorted me back to my quarters.

"You're welcome, milady," O'Hara replied, politely kissing my hand.

* * *

Later that evening, just as I was getting into my room after the evening meal, Col. Tavington stormed in, looking incensed.

"What now?"

"I did _not_ give you permission to go riding! Lord knows you could have run off!" he snapped.

"The general gave me permission and escorted me on the ride," I replied.

"You are in _my_ charge, and will do as I say! Nothing with that starchy cuss!"

"It was only Ember."

"I don't give a damn!" he shouted, taking a step toward me.

"Colonel, I have _no_ place to go!" I said emphatically. "Please, let me work with Ember. She needs to be ridden. It's the least I can do while I am here."

Tavington was silent, glaring haughtily at me.

"No."

"But-"

"I said _no_!"

With that, Tavington left the room, slamming the door behind him, the sounds of his boots echoing in fury down the hall.


	10. Chapter 10

The day was Saturday. To my embarrassment, I had slept in and was nearly late for my morning meal. The colonel was not at the table, so I seated myself near the end, putting a chair in between myself and the person next to me. Within seconds, a hot plate of ham and eggs was set before me, and I took care to eat at an acceptable pace, still finishing my meal quickly before I dismissed myself.

Climbing the stairs to my room, I was stopped by Gen. O'Hara. Earlier, I might have welcomed it; now, I found it irritating.

"General, please…"

"I have a proposition to make with you," O'Hara started.

"Sir?"

"Well, you are essentially _living_ here indefinitely. Perhaps you would like earn some coin-"

My glance darkened.

"by working as a servant to the lord general. You'll receive wages, and proper care."

"I don't think Col. Tavington will agree to this."

"Do not forget that I am his _superior_. I see no reason for you to simply wilt away during your stay here. Please, consider my offer."

With a light kiss on my hand, the general left me at the door to my room.

I was in disbelief. A servant! Surely an insult to say the least! Low wages, impossible hours, and the eyes of men cloying at me. Yet, it would keep me occupied, and I would earn my keep.

An hour after O'Hara had left, he returned to see if I had made up my mind; when I told him that I had agreed to work for the lord general, he immediately had me moved to the servants' quarters.

"Settle in quickly; Cornwallis will be requesting your service," the lord general spoke, showing me to a small room with several beds and occupants.

"Thank you, Sir," I replied uncertainly as I was pointed to a vacant bed near a window.

The general left and the servants, three young woman, stared at me curiously. My cheeks flushed as I managed a shaky "hello". Two of them turned away, whispering amongst themselves. The third, however, approached me, brushing a stray tendril of red-blonde hair from her hazel eyes.

"I'm sorry; they'll warm up after a while."

"Thank you," I replied.

"So, you're here for Cornwallis?"

"It appears so…"

"Well you're lucky then. Some of these men can be right cretins."

"Oh, but May, they can be such _delightful_ cretins." One of the servants giggled.

"Hush, Sidney. Not all of us here are trollops." May admonished. "Miss, I hope you find your stay here at least tolerable."

"Thank you, May."

A moment later, I was called to Cornwallis' aid.

"Miss Webb," the lord general addressed me, sitting in a large armchair, holding his shaving things.

"Have you ever shaved a man's face before," he asked.

"Just my father's, and only once." I replied.

"Have you a steady hand?"

"I believe so."

"Very well…"

The lord general handed me his shaving things and I lathered his face before brushing the razor against his cheek. Cornwallis closed his eyes in contentment. Minutes later, his face was clean and dry.

"Thank you, Miss Webb," he replied politely.

"You're welcome, milord."

"Now if you could, draw me a bath of hot water in my bedchambers."

I nodded and the lord general dismissed me.

Heading outside to fetch some water, I crossed paths with Tavington, who had arrived early for a meeting with Gen. O'Hara.

"You should be in your _room_." He hissed, dismounting Asmodeus, handing the stallion over to a stable boy., who struggled to contain him.

"I think not," I replied tartly.

"O'Hara has offered me a position here."

"To warm his bed, I suppose? Such a shame. I had hoped to have you first."

I rolled my eyes.

"I am serving the lord general, free of _your_ command."

Tavington scoffed.

"Don't bask in the glamor of it."


	11. Chapter 11

One week later, I found myself not only working for Lord Cornwallis, but General O'Hara as well. Mainly, my task was to keep their quarters clean, serve them meals and launder their clothing. O'Hara picked up on my writing skills and asked me to write reports he dictated.

Thursday evening, I was in the general's study beginning such a report when Col. Tavington strode in, unannounced, his own reports in hand.

"Colonel, I am occupied," O'Hara addressed him sternly, barely offering him a glance as he turned back to me; I looked down, hiding a smirk.

"My apologies, General." Tavington said tightly. "I have reports…"

"Very well. Set them on the table, please, and I shall get to them later."

The colonel stepped forward, placing the sealed parchment next to me, purposely brushing my hand, leering.

"Colonel…" O'Hara warned, noticing the gesture.

"A fine lady you have here, General," Tavington spoke smoothly. "But… _unusual company_, I would think?"

"Stand down, Colonel," The general snapped. "Insinuations will get you nowhere."

"Very well…. General."

"Colonel… you're dismissed."

Tavington turned to leave, giving me one final predatory glance before stalking out of the room.

"My apologies for his behavior," Gen. O'Hara spoke sympathetically as soon as the door closed behind Tavington. "Lucky bastard has yet to be court martialed and I cannot see why. He'll earn himself a hanging if he ever gets back to England. Now, where were we?"

* * *

After I had finished writing the report, I hurried to the kitchens to help prepare the evening meal. It was to be a roast, and it was currently in the oven, almost done baking. I was slicing a loaf of bread when the servant, Sidney, sidled up to me.

"You seem to attract some attention around here," she said slyly.

"Attention, or trouble," I replied shortly. "Please, I must finish cutting the bread."

"Oh, but wouldn't you like to have the attentions of one of the officers? Col. Tavington seems to pay you mind."

"Hardly," I said sternly. "He's a _beast_."

"Dear dear, we shan't have words like that…"

"I will speak as I please," I snapped.

"You are a _servant_ here and will remember your place, Miss Webb!" Sidney spoke haughtily.

I turned away, finished slicing the bread, and set it on a silver platter before taking it out to the officers. In slight surprise, I eyed Col. Tavington sitting next to O'Hara, looking expectantly back. Without thinking, I blurted out, "_You're here?_ Don't you have patrol?"

Col. Tavington raised a brow.

"Milady, your tongue…" he said, gazing me up and down.

"Sir, your _eyes_…" I replied smartly.

Tavington gripped the table, making to stand up, but O'Hara shot him a glance and he remained in his place.

"That is enough," The general said tersely.

"I'm sorry, General. May I be dismissed?"

"Yes, you may. And do change the bedsheets before you finish for the night."


	12. Chapter 12

A string of days passed, where I worked from dawn until dusk, acquiring only a few hours rest before waking up to repeat my duties. Kezia had been kind to me since taking my position as a servant, but relations were strained between Sidney and I, for the latter seemed to seek out opportunities to gossip about me and isolate me from the rest of the servants. Likely, she was sore over my social standing in comparison to hers.

I was on my knees scrubbing the kitchen floors when I paused, staring down at my raw, red hands and sighed.

Sidney, who was scrubbing the floor next to me, picked up my hand and stared at it momentarily, pursing her lips.

"It's nothing," she said curtly, flicking my hand away.

I looked away and continued scrubbing until the floor beneath me shined. Sidney was right; I was used to work, but nothing as grueling as that of a servant.

Twenty minutes later, the kitchen floor was slick and clean. I went to a washroom and rinsed the dirty water from my hands, wincing at the sting of the water on my raw palms. My work, however, was not finished. The Lord General had been feeling ill and was to take his meal privately.

I went to the kitchen where his meal of porridge, roast, bread and potatoes was already waiting for him on a tray, accompanied by a sizeable glass of whine. Taking the food-laden tray, I made my way to Cornwallis' personal quarters and knocked at the door. A muffled voice summoned me to enter and I walked in, surprised to find the lord general bent over his desk, deep into the work of reviewing reports.

"Ah, Miss Webb, you are ever so kind," he said, turning to me and accepting the food.

"How are you feeling, milord," I asked.

"Oh, it's just a little thing, really. But with all the sickness going around, I wasn't going to take my chances," Cornwallis replied, taking a bite of porridge and swallowing it with some difficulty. "Please, sit," he gestured to a nearby chair.

"Thank you, Sir," I replied politely.

"I hope you are well; especially in your new…_position_."

"I am. It is a change, but nothing I cannot handle. Kezia has been ever so kind."

The lord general smiled.

"Indeed; I believe we would all be lost without her."

Cornwallis was silent for a few moments as he turned to his food; I absentmindedly twisted a loose strand of hair with my fingers.

"My general has mentioned you a few times," he said absentmindedly. "He finds you to be kind-hearted. Willful, yes, but kind-hearted."

"Really," I replied, forgetting to guard my surprise. "I hardly see him."

"Yes, well, he seems a bit fond of you. As fond as a gentleman can be, that is."

My cheeks reddened and I averted my gaze.

"May I speak freely?"

The lord general nodded.

"Of course; go on…"

"The general is a man of morals, to be sure. But fond of me? Perhaps it is pity."

"Maybe; maybe not. Why don't you find out? A connection with him would better your standings here."

"And how can I do that with your colonel just behind the corner? He would never permit it."

Cornwallis sighed, putting down his fork and taking a sip of wine.

"You are not in his charge-"

"That won't stop him." I spoke quickly.

"Well you'll get nowhere without trying."

"Fair enough…"

"Perhaps you two can better acquaint yourselves when you write reports tomorrow."

"I hardly know him."

"He hardly knows _you_."

"Very well… may I be dismissed?"

The lord general nodded and waived me away with his hand.

I started down the darkened hallway and made my way up a flight of stairs when I was someone reached out and grabbed my arm.

"Keeping nighttime audiences, are we?" Colonel Tavington sneered in the dark.

"Colonel, I was merely giving him his meal. You already know that." I replied flatly.

"Alone? Behind closed doors?"

"You do try ever so hard, don't you?" I spoke venomously.

"Tell me, Miss Webb, do you enjoy your newfound 'freedom'," he asked, holding me to him.

I could feel the urgent rise and fall of his chest, and smell his spicy, earthy scent as his grip on me steadily tightened, his eyes contracting in a sliver of light.

"Sidney tells me that you can barely scrub a floor." he purred. "Oh yes, she does have such a delightful, telling tongue in the bedroom…"

"Let go of me," I hissed, struggling in his grasp.

"But I _do_ believe we are enjoying ourselves." Tavington countered, caressing my cheek with his free hand.

I tried to turn away but he gripped my jaw and held me still.

"You _will_ look at _me_!"

My eyes glittered with fury but before I could react, the colonel forced me into a hungry, powerful kiss. I could feel his lips, cracked by the cold weather, but warm and fervent, and ceased fighting when I felt his tongue flick into my mouth. Shocked, I attempted to pull away to no avail. He was an absolute vamp, and I had fallen for it, returning the kiss with abandon, giving in to the spell of seduction. Without thinking, I brought my hands to his face, caressing the shadow of his jaw as I felt myself grow hot with need. Numbly, I thought to pull away, to heed a better sense, but it was hopeless as he wrapped his arms around me, nearly attempting to tear the back of my dress. Suddenly, there was the sound of another approaching and we pulled apart to see Gen. O'Hara standing at the other end of the hallway, holding a candle.

"Colonel Tavington…Miss Webb…?" he said in disbelief.

"General O'Hara…" Tavington replied casually, recovering himself effortlessly with a simper.

I flushed in embarrassment.

"General-"

O'Hara held up a hand to silence me.

"It's late; Miss Webb, you should be in your quarters."

"Yes Sir," I swallowed, stepping away from the colonel, who looked at me with Casanova eyes before I left the hall, retreating to my room, accidently waking Kezia as I got into bed.

"Miss, are you all right? You look upset." She said, knitting her brow.

"Please, don't say anything to Sidney. That is all."

"Of course…"

With that, I fell into a light sleep, worried about what the next morning might have in store for the general and I.


	13. Chapter 13

I began my work in General O'Hara's office with an air of quiet solemnity. Indeed, minutes ticked by before anything was spoken other than report dictation. Finally, halfway through a sentence, the general paused, giving me a critical stare.

"I am sorry if I interrupted anything last night…"

"No, the fault is mine. I don't know what I was thinking… I let things get carried away." I frowned.

"I ah… well… I am _concerned_ for your wellbeing here. Speaking pointedly, Miss, tucking away with Colonel Tavington in the night is not becoming of a woman such as you."

My ears grew hot.

"I tried to take you out of his grasp, to keep you safe, but no, I find you in his arms, kissing him with unbridled ardency," he said, his voice rising slightly.

"I thank you for your concern, General. It won't happen again," I replied, not wanting to further an argument.

After writing reports, I had an hour to myself before going back to work. I chose to spend it in the library, hoping no one else was there and was relieved to find the room empty. A draft seeped in through the cracked window and I shivered, stepping away from it. Looking for a book, I chose one with a tatty, red spine, its title missing. I opened it, surprised to find handwritten entries inside and tried to decipher the dizzying, spidery script; the print was painfully small, with many sections crossed out.

My thoughts began to wander of their own accord, back to the events of the night before. He [Tavington] had been his usual forceful self, yet it had still startled me. Only nights before, had he so tenderly cared for me. With one misstep, I was naught but prey. But the colonel was correct. I _had_ enjoyed myself, and sinfully so. Truly enough, I was merely a body for his bidding, yet for a single moment, I shared the power that possessed him. I was nearly his when he kissed me with such raw anger and lust, leaving us both in a vulnerable state, stripped down to want and need. His tongue, tainted with fine red wine, explored and teased my mouth with deft control, and I recalled the heat coursing through my body, flushing my skin. There was a moment of shame and doubt; he was using me, disregarding my vulnerability and morality. Yet the feeling of being held so closely and the intimate contact had my mind reeling.

I had never entertained the company of a man, let alone kissed one. Chastity was a strict virtue in my family, but things were different here. The servants got along with the soldiers and not a word was said. I was receiving mixed messages.

Disengaging myself from last night's events, I looked at the clock and realized that I had to leave to clean rooms for the officers.

"There you are," Kezia said, who met me on the second floor. "You can start with that room over there," she spoke, pointing two rooms down the hall on the left. "It's Captain Bordon's room."

"He is Tavington's second in command, is he not?" I asked.

"Yes… is there a problem," Kezia asked, her eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

"Oh no, I just… I'll get to work."

"Good; there is a mop and bucket in the room waiting," the woman said with a small smile.

I stepped into the captain's quarters and glanced around. He had little in the way of possessions. A trunk or two, a brush and a razor on a small chest of drawers, a tin of polish next to his bed, which was a mess of tussled sheets; not what I imagined of an officer. Deciding to start with the bed, I made my way over to the covers and pulled them off, taking a couple of trips downstairs to have them cleaned and to collect fresh bedding. Making the bed was another matter, a procedure all its own, and I took time not to leave a single wrinkle.

Once the bed was done, I quickly went over the floor and continued on, much to my annoyance, to Col. Tavington's room. His was spotless, right down to the placement of an extra pair of boots, set neatly by the door, shining with polish. His bed was twice as large as mine, and the linen sheets were fresh; feeling spiteful, I decided to sleight him and short-sheeted the bed, leaving a complimentary sweet on his pillow before exiting the room with a snicker.


	14. Chapter 14

**(From Col. Tavington's point of view)**

The hour of the evening was ten. I was on my way to the stables with Asmodeus to shut him in for the night after a long but victorious day. There was a British victory at Camden; once again, we had put the Colonials to shame. Still, I did not escape unscathed. After a daunting encounter with Lord Cornwallis and Gen. O'Hara, who saw fit to state that I appeared to follow my own commands, issuing brutal orders upon the Colonial cretins, I was in no mood to celebrate the battle won. My 'contributions' had all but gone unnoticed, and I cursed under my breath as I unsaddled my mount and led him to his stall. The stallion tossed his head and stood in place, refusing to move and looked wistfully toward the pasture just outside.

"I'll not have you chasing mares all night. Get in the stall," I said shortly, giving his rump a shove and he strode into the enclosure, huffing. I rolled my eyes, closing the gate, and left the stables.

The estate was nearly completely dark, save for a couple of candles lit along the narrow hallways. I could hear the servants downstairs, bedding down for the night. Making my way to my room, I noticed a lit candelabrum on my desk that a servant must have placed there, reminding me that I had a report to write. With a groan, I sat down, retrieved a quill, inkpot and parchment and wrote a report of the battle. Thankfully, it did not take as long as I predicted; once it was folded and sealed, I stripped down for bed, stretching sore muscles and old injuries, including a jagged laceration below the left side of my chest, obtained in my youth.

Walking over to my bed, I spotted a sweet on my pillow and smirked. It must have been from Sidney. The girl knew I had a penchant for good chocolate. Taking the candy from my pillow, I slowly sucked on it, letting the chocolate melt on my tongue, savoring the sweet, rich taste.

_Oh my dear Sidney, you really have earned your night…_ I thought to myself, rolling the chocolate over in my mouth before pulling the sheets back to get into bed, fatigue making me hazy. Suddenly, my feet stopped quickly, not a quarter of the way into the bed. The sheets were folded tightly down and I could go no further.

"Dammit! Think this is funny, do you?" I hissed to no one in particular, my jaw tightening.

In irritation, I ripped the sheets off the bed, folding them down to my preference before getting back in. Certainly Sidney was frolicsome, but she knew not to play tricks on me, and Kezia avoided me altogether. That left Miss Webb.

"Well, Miss, you do ask for trouble… I murmured, rolling over on my side. I would make a fille de joie of her yet!


	15. Chapter 15

**(From Mary's point of view)**

The next few days passed at a quick pace. Lord Cornwallis was holding a ball for the officers and all of the servants were putting in extra hours of duty. Surprisingly enough, I had not heard one word from Col. Tavington. Kezia and I were attending the celebrations to serve; Sidney would be accompanying Tavington, no doubt to do more than just look like a pretty accessory.

"Mary, has the wine been poured," Kezia asked, entering the kitchen with another tray of empty crystal wineglasses.

"It has," I replied.

"Then fill these as well," she spoke, setting the tray down before me. "And don't burn the roast."

"Yes, ma'am."

I filled the empty wineglasses and checked the roast; it was fully cooked. As soon as I pulled it out of the oven, I was called to O'Hara's attention. He needed the buttons of his dress uniform shined and his boots polished.

"I thank you for your services here, Miss Webb." said the General as I handed him his boots and uniform.

"Could you not do it yourself?" I asked. "The task seems petty enough."

"I seem to miss spots when I do it," he replied with a small smile.

"Very well then…"

I turned to go when the general stopped me with a hand on my shoulder.

"I thought you might fancy wearing this at the gathering," O'Hara spoke, pressing a simple green choker into my hand. "I didn't think you wanted to look like a servant tonight."

I regarded the gift silently as the general placed a genteel kiss on the back of my hand.

"Think about it…"

With that, he turned and retreated to his quarters with his things. Pocketing the choker, I went to my shared quarters to prepare for the evening. My dresses were black, a light blue and a simple grey. I picked the grey, and slipped on worn black shoes before I picked up the choker, eying it closely.

"What is that?"

I turned to see Sidney standing in the doorway, wearing a fine yellow dress, her ash-blonde hair done up in curls.

"What is _that_," she repeated.

"It is a _gift_," I replied tightly.

"From _whom_?"

"That is _my _business, Sidney."

"Oh please; I receive gifts too from my… _admirers_. There's no shame in it. Now, who is it from?"

"Sidney!" Kezia snapped, stepping into the room, wearing a simple black dress and white apron. "It was a gift; leave it at that."

"Oh pooh, Kezia. She's got an admirer, and I'd like to know whom; 'sides, she has no other friends otherwise…" Sidney smirked.

"Don't you think the colonel will be sore if you're late to meet him?" Kezia inquired, changing the subject.

Sidney frowned sheepishly and left the room, flourishing her skirts as she went.

"So, where did you get that choker," Kezia asked as soon as Sidney was out of earshot.

"The general; I believe he wanted me to stand out this evening."

Kezia smiled as she pulled her hair into a chignon, pinning it tightly.

"It matches your eyes, if I may be so bold. The general is an observant man."

"I think he pities me," I replied shortly.

"Careful, Miss. He doesn't offer gestures like that very often. You would do well to consider him."

The gathering did not begin until mid evening, when the officers and their companions were announced. Col. Tavington was called, along with Miss Sidney Angier, who looked slightly pink, no doubt from a quick tryst before the evening began.

"Mary, the drinks…" Kezia whispered, pulling my attention away from the pair. "I believe Capt. Bordon is looking for one.

Reluctantly, I took a glass of wine from one of the trays and made my way to the captain, who was conversing with another man near the dance floor.

"Captain, might I offer you a drink?"

The captain turned and regarded me silently for a moment. His red-brown hair was pulled back in a queue, and his features features were softer than that of the colonel.

"Thank you… Miss Webb?" he asked, taking the glass of wine.

"Indeed, you are correct." I replied with a small curtsy.

"Ah yes. Allow me to introduce you to Captain Wilkins," he gestured to a tall gentleman next to him.

Before the man could further the introduction a sharp voice called, "Bordon! Wilkins!"

The group of us turned to see Col. Tavington striding toward us, his lady following with an equally quick stride; they stopped just short of us and the colonel quickly covered his look of surprise with a leer.

"Miss Webb, I did not expect to see you among the officers…"

Sidney hid a giggle behind the fan she held, looking demurely at the men.

"I was serving them wine," I replied shortly.

"Indeed. Perhaps you would get me a glass? Oh, and I believe the lady would like one as well…" he said smoothly, his eyes narrowing as they rested on my choker.

Sidney's fan could not hide her insinuating smirk; I turned on heel to get more wine.

"Is everything all right," Kezia asked at the table, noticing my upset countenance.

"Naught but petty behavior. I can handle it."

I returned to where the group of men and Sidney stood; the men were deep in conversation while the lady stood, completely ignored by her companion.

"Colonel Tavington, Miss Angier," I addressed the couple, handing them their drinks.

Sidney took hers without a word of thanks and sipped at it, playing with the drink in her mouth. The colonel also took his glass of wine, swirled it and held it still, staring at me with a demanding look in his blue eyes.

"Where did you get that," he asked quietly, touching the satin choker with his fingertips.

Sidney cast me a jealous look and interrupted, "Yes, where did you get it?"

"Hush, Sidney!" Tavington snapped.

The woman frowned and stepped away; I did not answer.

" Who gave it to you?" he pressed, his fingers still on the choker, ghosting the skin of my neck.

"It was a gift from the general." I said with an air of haughtiness.

The colonel pulled his hand away, making a fist at his side as he glowered at me.

"Whore…" he murmured.

"Whore?" I shot, my voice beginning to rise.

"Miss, please…" Bordon laid a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it.

"It was merely a _gift_."

"Yes, and do you know what that gift means?" Tavington spat. "He has _intentions_. He is far to old for you; he'll hardly be able to keep you happy on your wedding night."

"Well he has been naught but a gentleman; I cannot say the same for _you_."

"Colonel…" Sidney sidled back up to him, taking his arm.

"Oh, but you did _enjoy _it…" he taunted.

"I will admit Sir, you are one _spectacular_ kisser," I spoke boldly, leaving Tavington in mute surprise and Sidney in angry shock as I fled the group.

Returning to the table, I found Kezia serving roast to the officers and assisted her with the duty. Some of the soldiers took small proportions, but many took a gluttonous stack of meat, potatoes, peas and wine. It was almost sickening.

"Miss," through the groups of people, Gen. O'Hara had spotted me and requested a modest plate of food.

"I do hope this is enough," I replied, serving him a couple slices of meat and potatoes; he avoided the peas.

"It is, thank you. You look lovely this evening," he whispered, eying the choker.

"Thank you, Sir."

Before I could say anything more, I was called away to finish serving and was not done until late in the evening, when I could finally make it back to the servants' quarters.

"Where is Sidney?" I asked, spotting the empty bed.

"Out," Kezia replied, slipping into her bed. "She won't be back until tomorrow morning."

"I see…"

"Mary," Kezia said, turning to me.

"Yes?"

"You would be wise to keep that choker hidden. Sidney has prying hands and will cause trouble if she can."


	16. Chapter 16

**(From Col. Tavington's point of view)**

A clock down the hall from my room chimed dolefully, reverberating in the stillness. I lay in my bed, staring up at the ceiling, while Sidney slept peacefully nudged up against my right side, her clothing a careless mess on the floor, along with my shirt, jacket and shoes. The night had ended almost as I had wanted, in satisfaction. However, my thoughts trailed back to Miss Webb and her emboldened comment.

_I will admit Sir, you are one__** spectacular**__ kisser…_

A smirk played across my lips at the thought of her passionate, churlish and mocking words. No doubt she had meant to put me off guard and she had done a good show of it. Even Sidney could not abide to keep composed.

_She's not a dreadful one to kiss either…_ I thought to myself, letting out a shallow breath, looking down at Sidney, so comfortably melded to my side. The woman sighed almost imperceptibly and turned her back to me, still asleep as the moonlight cast upon her shoulder, revealing silky, lightly freckled skin. Ghosting a hand upon her arm, I pulled back when she shuddered and shifted away from me; my thoughts wandered again, to Mary. The lady was slight of build, barely over five feet tall, from my estimate, but was more impetuous than a barn cat. She was also young; this, I had to be aware of. I had taken my share of spring does, but I'd be damned if she was _too_ young! The girl had the figure of a woman, but had a faerie glow in her emerald eyes.

"Colonel?" Sidney's sleepy voice took me from my reverie and captured my attention.

"You're distracted…"

"I was only thinking," I replied.

"Of what," she asked, tracing the scar on my chest.

"Of last night," I grinned wolfishly before kissing her.

Sidney gave a playful laugh and positioned herself under me, wrapping her legs around my waist and gave me a fervent kiss.

"Oh you do _lie_…" she murmured in my ear, arching against the hardness in my breeches.

"Say that after I'm done fucking you," I replied, sliding a hand down her belly, through her soft curls and stuck a finger into her folds.

Sidney cried out with desire, contracting around my finger as I rotated it around inside her, pushing her to further ecstasy.

"Suck me," she said lustily, arching up with round, buxom breasts, her nipples pert with the cold.

"Tsk tsk," I mocked, "_I_ give the orders…"

The woman frowned and bucked urgently against me.

"Please," she begged, "don't tease me…"

"As you wish…" I took her left breast in my hand, and brushed her nipple with my thumb before I began sucking and biting at it, still thrusting my finger in and out of her.

Sidney's head fell back upon the pillows, her eyes wild in seduction, as she moaned none to quietly. She was close to climax, but I didn't want her to be satisfied just yet. Pulling my finger out of her, I brought it, still slick with her secretions, to her lips. Sidney, drunk with desire, opened her mouth and sucked slowly on my finger, rolling her tongue over the dampness as her hands sought my breeches, unbuttoning them to free my erection.

"Oh god, woman!" I shuddered as I was exposed.

The servant cast me a coquettish smile.

"I thought you were going to fuck me…"

Without hesitation, I forced Sidney's legs further apart and entered her roughly, enraptured in her warm, wet welcome. The woman pulled at my loose hair, moaning and crying aloud as I thrust into her, deeper and deeper with each entrance.

"Colonel-" Sidney's voice was lost in pleasure as I gasped, releasing semen into her pleading body before collapsing upon her, breathing heavily.

The woman sighed contentedly, threading her fingers in my hair. I rested a moment on top of her before pulling out and rolling on to my side. Sidney frowned and lightly slapped my shoulder.

"I still think you're lying," she said with a pout.

"Christ, was the rutting not enough for you," I asked with an air of sarcasm.

"You were distracted," Sidney replied, looking down at her fingernails, her blonde hair a mess around her shoulders. "You didn't even look at me."

I answered her with silence.

"Is it _her_ then," she demanded suddenly. "You must have done something with her. After all, she did say you were a _spectacular _kisser…"

"She wasn't half bad herself," I replied without thinking. "So _delicious_…"

Sidney's face contorted into a look of rage.

"Fine; chase after that _worthless_ chit," she hissed. "bloody varlet!"

I raised a brow but did nothing to stop her as she quickly got up from the bed, pulled on her shift, gathered the rest of her clothes and all but flounced out of the room.


	17. Chapter 17

Just as I awoke the next morning, Sidney came stomping into the room, wearing naught but a shift and carrying her dress, a look of disgust upon her face.

"You wench!" she hissed at me, throwing her dress down upon her bed.

I raised a brow but said nothing. Kezia, who was also waking stared sleepily at the woman and pulled strands of hair out of her eyes.

"Oh Sid, what now," she asked with a yawn.

Sidney turned and pointed to me angrily.

"Think you can just come here and warm the best bed available, do you," she snapped.

"I have done nothing of the sort," I replied, looking away.

"But you did _kiss_ him…"

"_He_ made the advances…"

"_Who_ made _what_ advances?" Kezia interrupted.

"Colonel Tavington!" Sidney cried. "She's trysting about with him!"

Kezia snorted.

"Really, Sidney, you think you're the only one? Pish-posh!"

The woman reddened.

"Let us be clear about one thing: I did _not_ tryst about with Col. Tavington. We shared a kiss-"

"A _spectacular_ kiss!" Sidney retorted.

"Sidney! Enough!" Kezia snapped, shooing the woman out of the room before she turned to speak to me.

"I see you have met our dear colonel," she spoke dryly.

I nodded.

"A fine lover he is, I will admit. But he has _one_ purpose, and that is to seduce everything around him. He's a libertine. You'd do best to stay away from him."

"He _searches_ for me," I countered.

"Stay away from him. He'll only leave you and shame you." She said, picking up the satin choker from my pillow and handing it to me.

I finished my morning chores early, allowing for an hour long break, where I sought out the general in his office.

"Come in, Mary," he said warmly, hinting a smile as he waved me in from his desk.

"Thank you, General," I replied. "I have a request to make."

"Yes?"

"I would like quarters of my own. I do not mind the size, but I find myself at complications with my roommates."

"Sidney, you mean," he asked with a frown.

"Yes," I spoke with a blush. "I do not mean to cause trouble, but I believe I will be able to work better if I had my own room."

O'Hara was silent.

"I shall consider it and let you know by this evening."

I nodded and the general dismissed me; I continued my work until late in the evening, where I found some spare time to read in the library. The child in me spied an old copy of Aesop's Fables, and I started scanning over the stories of the Wolf and the Lamb, and the Dog and the Shadow. Someone behind me cleared their throat and I turned to see the General standing in the room.

"General?"

"I have had your things moved to a room on the ground floor. It is small, but it should do."

"Thank you, sir. It is much appreciated."

"Shall I show you," he asked, offering me his arm.

"Just to the door?"

"Just to the door," the general replied assuredly.

Taking his arm, I walked with the general down two flights of stairs to the servants' quarter and to a small room at the end of the hallway.

"It isn't big, but it should be enough; and there is a view of the courtyard." he offered, opening the door.

"I really do appreciate it," I smiled, turning to face him.

The general's mouth turned slightly upward but he remained silent for several moments before speaking.

"Mary… if I may be forward with you… I would like you to consider my gift. You will be safe with me."

I looked away, quietly contemplating his words but found no reply. General O'Hara gently cupped my chin, lifting my face up so that I looked him directly in the eyes and gently brushed his lips against mine. The touch was not hot, full of anger and malice, but cool and careful. But before I could respond, he pulled away, and shushed me with a finger to my lips, his gaze serious.

"I will give you all the time you need. But please, do consider it…"


	18. Chapter 18

Though the bed in my new quarters was considerably more comfortable, I was kept awake by the soft rustle of wind teasing through the cracks in the window. My thoughts drifted to General O'Hara and his offer. It was a daring one, to be sure. My father was a patriot, and that certainly would have put the general in ill standing. I knew very little about him, but many women had been courted by complete strangers. I could not deny that I liked his kiss, guarded as it was. It was nothing like the colonel's unbridled passion, searing me from head to toe. I felt safe though; there was no harmful undertone.

With those final thoughts, I eased into a restful sleep and awoke early the next morning to a knock at my door.

"Miss? It is Kezia," said a muffled voice.

"Yes yes, come in."

Kezia stepped into the room, hanging back in the doorway.

"You are relieved of your morning duties, courtesy of General O'Hara."

I raised a brow.

"Really, Mary, I would take it if I were you. I would prefer to be the general's mistress than a servant," Kezia replied shortly.

"I thought he would be more _genteel _about things," I spoke, confused.

"We shall see; your father cannot negotiate for you."

With a curt nod, she left my room and I closed the door behind her, hurt momentarily by her cold behavior.

An hour passed and I met the general just after he had finished writhing reports.

"Good morning," He greeted me with a warm smile, politely kissing my hand.

"Thank you, sir, for giving me time off from my duties," I said with a smile.

"I thought we could use the hour," he replied, offering his arm. "Anywhere you would like to go…"

"The gardens are but a cemetery; I know it sounds childish, but I should like to visit the stables."

"Not a place a woman should go," he objected teasingly.

"It is relatively private; I should think most of the horses are out to pasture."

"It's that little mare, isn't it?"

"Yes, she's lonely." I pouted.

The general let out a light laugh and we proceeded to the stables. A chill in the air caused me to wrap my cloak tightly around my shoulders. When we reached Ember's stall, the mare greeted us with a whinny, tossing her elegant head enthusiastically. Her mane was tangled with straw and her winter coat was matted.

"I think she will clean up well enough."

Grabbing some brushes, I stepped into the stall with O'Hara close behind, and began to untangle Ember's mane while the general worked a brush over her sides and back.

"She could use a trim."

O'Hara gave me a nod and reached for a pair of shears.

"Shall I do the honors?"

"I believe _I_ can…" I replied, taking the shears from him before I measured a couple of inches on Ember's mane. The mare stood patiently, her ears pricked toward me while I trimmed her mane, letting the cut locks fall to the floor.

"Her tail could do with an inch off of it," the general remarked, "may I?"

With a few quick snips, Ember's tail ended in a smooth cut.

"Now you most certainly look like a handsome beast," I smiled, patting the mare's nose.

Ember blinked, nudging my hand for a treat.

"I have nothing," I answered with a frown.

"Well, shall we get her out for a lunge," the general asked.

"And ruin her beautiful coat?"

"She'll roll in it later, regardless."

"Point taken…"

Reaching for her leather bridle, I slipped it over Ember's head while the general rooted around for a lunge-line.

"Ah, here it is," He called, retrieving a long cord of rope from an empty stall.

Clasping it onto her halter, I led her out of her stables, following the general to a fenced in area of empty pasture.

"Start her at a walk," he spoke.

I let the line out, chirruping to Ember and ordered her to a walk. The mare tossed her tail and snorted but obeyed.

O'Hara took the line from my hand and flicked it, urging her to a faster walk.

"Let her go a couple more times around and then push her to a trot," he instructed, handing the line back to me.

Flicking the line, I made a kissing sound and said, "Trot…"

Ember stubbornly remained at a walk until I flicked the line harder and repeated the kissing sound, breaking into a rocky trot.

"Give it another flick; she can go more smoothly than that," O'Hara murmured, resting his left hand on my shoulder and covering my hand holding the line with the other, giving it a slow tug as he clucked at the mare.

Ember responded with a snort, easing into a smooth, quick trot, her black form skating across the dewy grass.

Once she had gone thrice around, I made an even louder kissing noise and urged her into a canter. This time, the mare did not hesitate and moved into the gait, her legs lifting gracefully off the ground, her head in an arc.

"Very good," The general said softly, moving his hand away from mine and resting it on my waist.

I repeated the exercise of walk, trot and canter several more times until Ember had had enough, and reined her in to take her back to the stables.

"There you go, you silly girl," I said, unclipping Ember and guiding her into her stall.

Ember whickered happily and again, nosed me for a treat.

"I told you, I have none."

The mare gave me a chuffed look and turned her head away.

"Oh don't be cross; I'm sure I can find something…"

I looked quickly around the stables and found a bag of oats a couple of stalls down. Pulling out a handful, I made my way back to the mare and fed them to her; she ate with contented sloppiness. O'Hara smirked at the frothy spittle on her black lips.

"No wonder you're so pudgy; we'll have to remedy that…"

"Shall we adjourn?" The general's voice pulled me from my reverie.

"I believe so. I will be needed soon," I replied, stepping out of the stall; Ember whined in protest.

"Oh hush!" I shushed her.

Ember turned, looking away, and we made our way back to the entrance of my quarters.

"Thank you, for a wonderful morning," the general spoke turning to me. "Perhaps we'll see about making Ember your charge."

"I thought you were afraid I would run off."

"I don't see you going anywhere, and she needs exercise. What say you?"

"If you can grant me the time…"

"I will look into it." O'Hara replied, gently caressing the side of my face. "Good day, Miss Webb."


	19. Chapter 19

The hour was late, well past the servants' curfew. Still, I managed to slip out of my room and through the dark hallways, a heavy black traveling cloak wrapped tightly around my shoulders; I left my hair unbound. Lighting a candle in the kitchen, I made my way outside to the gardens, stiffening at the cold. The night was still and clear, pockmarked with stars.

Exhaling, I watched my breath turn to a white vapor before me, illuminated by the candlelight as I made my way past frozen, dead rosebushes, pausing at a frozen clump of ferns, and stooped down to touch the soft, frost-laden leaves.

Suddenly, I pulled away at the sound of footsteps not far from where I was crouched. The figure was partially hidden in shadow, but I could make out the well-built form of a soldier, dressed in black breeches and a white linen shirt, hair hanging loose just about his shoulders.

Watching as he stepped into the moonlight, I recognized the man to be Colonel Tavington, and stood up to face him, the candle forgotten.

"Miss Webb," he drawled in greeting, turning toward me. "Out past curfew?"

"So you've noticed," I replied sarcastically, wrapping my arms around me.

Tavington was silent and took another step toward me, touching the choker at my neck, a look of distain in his eyes.

"So, O'Hara has _giftwrapped_ you?"

"He is a fine man, Colonel," I spoke, pulling away from his touch.

"A fine man, but can he _please you_?" he purred.

"He's considerate, if you were wondering," I said shortly.

Tavington nodded in agreement.

"It is a quality many women want on their wedding nights."

"Nothing has been decided…"

The colonel smirked, wrapping his right hand around the back of my neck, pulling me to a hairsbreadth from him.

"Keep it that way," he whispered, a possessive look in his clear blue eyes, brushing his lips against mine.

I managed to pull away momentarily; the general would never take me unripe. Yet Tavington was right, nothing had been decided.

Leaning up, I returned the kiss, and he responded eagerly, pushing my traveling cloak off of my shoulders. I felt his lips on my neck, biting and sucking, and closed my eyes, tilting my head to further expose myself.

A harsh bite to my neck brought me back to my senses and I pulled away, my breathing shallow as I looked over at Tavington, who was equally breathless.

"I really cannot do this," I said desperately. "I will not be spoilt."

Before he could respond, I left the gardens and returned to my room, finding comfort in warm covers.


	20. Chapter 20

Two weeks passed; I had seen little of the general. In such a short time influenza and pneumonia had swept through the camp and made its way to the estate, infecting many of the residents and soldiers. Some of the officers, O'Hara included, had moved away from the estate, temporarily to avoid the sickness. A number of the servants, Kezia and myself included, stayed behind.

The hour was early, the sky still dark. I rose, stretching with a yawn, and got ready to prepare the morning meal for the remaining officers. Kezia met me in the kitchen, wringing her hands.

"So many are ill; I'm afraid we might not have enough doctors." she spoke gravely.

"Indeed," I replied.

"Well at least the General has escaped it; has he written to you?"

"I have not heard anything. I assume he is quite busy."

Kezia nodded and turned to preparing the morning meal, while I began baking a couple loaves of bread.

We served a small meal of porridge and bread to a handful of officers. They ate in silence and I noticed that Col. Tavington was not in attendance. Perhaps he too, had escaped from the epidemic?

An hour later, the soldiers had adjourned from the meal and Kezia and I were left to clean up.

"They were quiet this morning," I murmured.

"The disease is hitting them hard; I guess it is affecting the Colonials as well. Both sides are suffering." Kezia replied, collecting a couple of plates to be washed.

Finishing my work, I made my way to the stables to care for Ember. The mare greeted me with a friendly whinny and tossed her head. To my surprise, she had not rolled in her stall and stood with her coat sleek and shiny. Opening the gate to her stall, I was about to step in when the clattering of hooves caught my attention and I looked up to see Col. Tavington ride into the stables, dismounting in an unusually shaky manner.

"Sir?" I asked, approaching him.

The colonel waved me aside as he put Asmodeus in his stall.

"Colonel," I pressed.

Tavington turned to me and managed a moment of a heated glare before falling back, coughing painfully.

"Colonel!"

Col. Tavington pushed past me at a startlingly breakneck pace to the estate, leaving his stallion in a fit, having not received a carrot.

"Oh hush!" I snapped at the beast, who silenced, looking back at me with stubborn brown eyes.

Ember called to me nearby, upset by the sudden abandonment.

"I'm sorry, girl, but I cannot stay today."

Leaving the stables, I went to Col. Tavington's door and knocked softly. Not surprisingly, he didn't answer. I knocked again and the colonel's voice came in a coarse, strained reply, "I am occupied!"

"Sir, you cannot possibly be occupied!" I called back.

There was a minute of silence, followed by slow steps as the colonel cracked open the door.

"Leave me be…" he spoke.

"Not before you let me in."

Reluctantly, Tavington opened the door further and I stepped in, looking at him warily. He had shed his jacket and his white linen shirt was open. His skin was flushed.

"Sit."

He obeyed and settled on his bed, head in his hands as he let out a groan. I followed him and lifted his head up, placing a hand on his forehead.

"Fever," I said lightly. "Get into bed and I will draw a bath."

I left his room and went to fetch Kezia, who was cleaning furniture.

"Kezia, please, I need your assistance."

"What is it," she asked, looking up from her work.

"The colonel is ill; I need help drawing a cold bath."

"I shall be with you in a few minutes; there are buckets of water in the kitchen." she instructed.

I went to the kitchens and fetched two buckets, heavy with water, and struggled up to the second floor, emptying their contents into the washbasin. Then, I took one of them and made my way outside to the water pump to retrieve more water.

Carrying the bucket up to the second floor, I met Kezia, who was on her way out with the other empty bucket.

"Thank you for your help."

Once the basin was sufficiently filled, I went to Col. Tavington's room and knocked once more on the door.

No answer, but when I tested the knob, the door was unlocked. The room was cast in shadow, with the colonel's dark form lying still in the bed, facing away from the door. Padding up to the side of his bed, I gently shook him. Tavington turned reluctantly on his back, his lips parted, hair damp with sweat.

"Sir, you have to stand," I spoke, giving him a pitying look.

The colonel nodded imperceptibly and sat up, shaking, and I put his arm around my shoulders, slowly taking him to the washroom. Once there, Kezia helped me strip him down and get him in the tub. Tavington hissed as the cold water hit him. I moved to loosen his hair from its queue when Kezia said, "I am needed downstairs. Can you manage up here on your own?"

"I believe so," I replied.

Kezia gave me a quick nod and left the washroom.

Tavington sat in the tub, shivering and moved to get out but I put my hands on his shoulders and pushed him down.

"Only another minute," I whispered, rubbing his shoulders.

Col. Tavington settled for a few moments before pulling away and standing in the tub, the icy water running off of him. I grabbed a towel, blushing furiously, having caught full sight of him. I had never seen a man before, but I could only guess that he was more than enough to please. Still, his body was riddled with old scars and he looked considerably weakened in his current state.

Wrapping the towel around him, I let him lean on me as we walked back to his room and helped him into bed where he turned over on his side, his breath coming in shuddering gasps.

I left the room to retrieve some honey tea and returned shortly, stirring the colonel who had a hazy expression on his face.

"Drink this; it will help your throat."

I lifted the cup to his lips and he drank quickly, finishing with a painful swallow.

"Get some rest; I will be back in an hour."

With that, I left the room; I was halfway down the hallway when a familiar voice called my name and I turned to see General O'Hara, standing at the end of the hall, dressed in a blue traveling cloak, wearing a black tricorne hat and no powdered wig.

"I thought you would be away for a while longer," I said as he approached me, a concerned look in his eyes.

"Mary, I would like you to come with me, away from this."

I hesitated.

"General, I must stay here. The colonel is ill and Kezia has her own things to look after. Please, it will only be for a few days."

O'Hara stared at me critically.

"You'll be safe?" he asked. "Don't let that fox trick you."

"I won't." I replied with a small smile.

The general tilted my head upward, kissing me slowly. I could feel the urgency in his touch, governed by strict restraint.

"I will be back in a few days then."

With that, he left me alone in the hall, his footsteps sounding on the wood floor and down the stairs.


	21. Chapter 21

An hour later, I returned to Tavington's room to see how he was fairing. I found him curled up on his left side but he quickly shifted to lying on his back, his eyes fluttering open.

"Sir?"

Tavington dimly registered my presence, turning his head away as I approached.

"Colonel," I murmured, touching his forehead; he was still warm. Getting up to fetch some damp rags, I paused when Tavington's form shook as he coughed deeply.

"Stay," he spoke in a barely audible voice.

"Sir, I must go, but I will be back shortly."

Before he could respond, I left the room to get something cold and returned with a wet cloth.

"Here," I whispered, laying the cloth on the colonel's forehead; he let out a shallow breath and coughed twice before settling to sleep.

My stomach rumbled with hunger and I looked at the clock; it was still morning, and there was bound to be leftover food from the officers' meal. Slipping out of the colonel's room, I retrieved some bread and water, and brought it back to his quarters with me, eating quietly in a chair near his bed, watching him sleep. He stirred, moaned softly, but did not wake.

When I finished eating, I set my plate down beside the chair and approached the colonel to remove the cloth from his forehead. As I leaned over him, I noticed a faint scar going down the front of his right shoulder and curiously reached out to touch it. The skin was rough to my touch.

_A battle wound, perhaps?_ I thought before remembering myself and quickly exchanged the old cloth for a new one, surprised that Tavington had slept through the whole ordeal; I removed my hand and he opened his eyes, focusing his gaze for a moment before it went hazy.

"Colonel…"

He did not respond, but closed his eyes once more. As soon as he was asleep, I left the room to find Kezia.

"How is he fairing," she asked when I found her on the first floor.

"The same. Delirious, maybe," I replied. "I don't think we should fetch anyone yet. I'll see him through the rest of the day and tonight."

Kezia looked at me warily but dismissed me without speaking. Since the colonel's room was drafty, I went to my room, grabbed a cloak, and returned to his quarters, where I found him tossing beneath the covers, murmuring incoherently.

Rushing over to him, I shook him until he awoke, sitting bolt upright, eyes wide, gasping for air. I reached out for him, touching the side of his face and shushed him. After a minute, Tavington's breathing steadied ever so slightly.

"Fever dream…" I spoke.

The colonel didn't answer and I got up to go back to the chair when he grabbed hold of my forearms, keeping me in place, a look of irrational fear in his eyes.

"Let go, Colonel," I said calmly, trying to wriggle out of his grasp, but he tightened his grasp into a vicegrip.

"Colonel Tavington!" I raised my voice. "Let me go!"

The colonel broke from his frightened haze and released me, breathing shakily as he looked away.

"Poppy," he whispered hoarsely.

I nodded and went to the kitchen, rummaged through the cupboards and found opium, quickly making it into a tea and took it back up to Tavington. It was bitter, enough to make one retch, yet the colonel took it with a single swallow, leaning back down on his pillow, slipping into sleep nearly an hour later.


	22. Chapter 22

The night passed slowly, with Tavington in a feverish fit, waking in delirium only to fall back asleep, churning up the bedsheets. Only once was he conscious enough to accept medicated tea.

Leaving his room momentarily, I went to check the time on a clock in the hall; it was two in the morning. Kezia was awake just in case I needed reprieve, and met me outside Tavington's door.

"I can watch him if you need me to," she spoke in a hushed tone.

"No, I can manage."

Slipping back into the colonel's room, I found him asleep with the covers pushed down to his waist. The air was bitterly chilled, so I pulled his sheets up to his neck; he awakened at my touch and attempted to push my hands away. He was too warm, but I was not about to let him freeze from the cold, so I pulled them up once more.

"Stop," Tavington spoke in a raspy voice, taking my hands in his. "Stop."

"Sir-"

The colonel managed to focus and stopped me with a piercing look.

"You _will_ allow me to cover you," I said stubbornly, holding his gaze.

Tavington squeezed my hands but allowed me to finish tucking the sheets around him before digging through his chest of drawers for a clean shirt and breeches.

"Here, if you feel up to dressing yourself," I spoke, tossing them on the foot of the bed. "I am going to rest; Kezia will be here for you shortly."

The colonel moaned, but if he could have, I knew he would have glared.

I left the room and called for Kezia before seeking my quarters, all too grateful that the woman was perfectly willing to take my position for a short time. Curling up in bed, I doused the candle that waited for me and went to sleep.

* * *

The second day passed much like the first, with the colonel still fevering. Kezia had mentioned to me twice to have his blood let, but I decided otherwise. On the whole, he had not worsened, save for the lingering fever. With any luck, this would be a short illness. Throughout the day, I gave Col. Tavington various teas of peppermint and lemon balm.

By the evening, the colonel was beginning to show signs of improvement. He tossed and turned less and his breathing had steadied. When Kezia came to watch him for the evening, she assured me that his fever was about to break and he was more attentive to his surroundings. I rested comfortably that night until early morning when Kezia knocked at my door.

"Colonel Tavington has a request for you. _Now_."

"Well I am hardly dressed, _now_." I replied tartly.

"Mary, it isn't a request."

"If he intends to have me-"

"I don't know what he intends! He might just want you to queue his hair…"

"Very well…"

I huffed, grabbed a cloak and headed _barefoot_ to the colonel's chambers.

"What is so _urgent_ that you had to call me at this hour," I scowled.

Col. Tavington, who was sitting up in his bed, pulling on a white linen shirt, gave me an indifferent look and replied, "I haven't shaved in a few days."

"I am _not_ your doormat!" I yelled. "Your fever is broken; you can obviously fend for yourself…"

Before he could utter a word of defense, I turned heal and started toward the door.

"Please?" he asked plainly. "I have everything ready."

Seething, I let out a small cry.

"Fine!"

Crossing the room, I took his shaving things and wetted and lathered his face. Tavington sat perfectly still, eyes closed while I prepared the razor, lightly brushing the side of his face with it. With each stroke, I carefully shaved him without a single nick. Once I was finished, I traced the side of his face, assessing my work while the colonel kept a steady eye on me. My finger came to rest at the corner of his mouth and I felt my breath catch.

Tavington's eyes narrowed and he pulled my hand away.

"I will not take you before the general does. Go…"

I left without putting up a fight.

* * *

Hours later, as I was deep in sleep, General O'Hara arrived back at the estate and came knocking at my door. Thinking it was Kezia, I got up from the bed and opened the door.

"Oh!" O'Hara gave a startled gasp and turned away. Quickly, I began to dress, but had difficulty with the corset, so I cracked the door open and, blushing, called to the general.

"I need some assistance," I spoke, showing him the corset. "Just the laces."

The general hesitated before complying and quickly laced up the offending garment.

"There you go," he said, resting a hand lightly on my shoulder.

I reached up and took his hand in mine, holding it briefly. The general breathed deeply and pulled me close to him, kissing the side of my face.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I am…" I replied, turning to face him. "Please."

Gen. O'Hara touched the side of my face with his fingertips. His gaze was guarded yet gentle. Slowly, he leaned down and kissed me, wrapping his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, exploring his mouth with my tongue. He tasted of cinnamon and nutmeg, moaning softly, moving his hands to grasp at my hips. Breaking the kiss, he turned me around and cut the laces of my corset with his bootknife, letting it drop to the floor. A spark of fear flickered through me and I turned back to face him.

"Will it hurt? I heard it hurts…" I whispered, feeling childish.

"Only briefly," O'Hara replied with a considerate smile. "We do not have to go any further."

"No, I want this." I spoke, in a tone more certain than I felt.

O'Hara hinted a nod before ghosting his lips along my neck. Sighing, I felt my breath quicken under his ministrations, which became more fervent. The general pulled away momentarily and led me over to the bed. I lay down and waited, watching him pull off his jacket, shirt and wig, still curious. His body was lean and muscular, though fairer than Tavington's.

The general gave a playful smirk and climbed onto the bed; I instinctively backed up, but he grabbed a hold of my ankle.

"You're all right," he coaxed, pulling me further down on the bed and eased my anxiety with a kiss.

I allowed myself to relax and felt the general ease my shift up my legs, over my knees to my hips. He worked it still further, until I was free of it. Self-consciously, I turned away from him in an attempt to hide my exposed body.

"Don't do that," he murmured, pulling me onto my back. "I want to see you."

Slowly, I dropped my arms to my sides, my hands shaking while the general drank in the sight of me, my full, round breasts and round hips.

I closed my eyes when I felt him on me, suckling eagerly at my breasts and could not suppress a moan. The general looked up briefly, his light blue eyes dilated before he continued to suckle, sliding his right hand down the side of my body, caressing my hip before he brought it to rest between my legs.

"General," My breath came in a shudder, heat flooding my body at his intimate touch.

O'Hara pulled his hand away and went to his breeches, unbuttoning them. I barely glimpsed sight of him before he positioned himself between my legs, easing them further apart. Before he continued, he slid a finger into me and I squirmed.

"Hush… be still." the general encouraged, watching my expression has he thrust his finger in and out of me.

"General," I began to panic, "You're hurting me."

O'Hara listened and instead guided himself into me, stopping just before my shield and looked up at me.

"It will hurt. But I promise you, not for long."

With that, he pulled out and thrust into me more deeply, stretching me painfully and breaking my sheath. I cried out in agony and the general looked down at me piteously with a wordless apology. I continued to stretch with his thrusts, my eyes filling with tears as the pain peaked. Then, suddenly, it began to dull; pain was replaced by pleasure.

Arching up to meet his thrusts, I wrapped my arms around O'Hara's neck and kissed him greedily. He returned my gesture with ardor, increasing his speed until I felt a hot release building.

"General…"

"Let it go…" he replied, teasing me with his hand. I could take it no more and climaxed with a gasp, contracting around him as he released himself within me.

O'Hara rested briefly within me before pulling out and resting on top of me, allowing his breathing to become even.

"Are you all right," he asked, threading his fingers into my unbound hair.

Still coming off of the ecstasy, I smiled meekly.

"You have me now…"

The general smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Indeed, I do."


End file.
